<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Bunny in Town by WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626539">New Bunny in Town</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97/pseuds/WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97'>WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sitting Ducks Season 3 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sitting Ducks (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, Angry Bunny, Animal diversity, Discrimination, Ducktown, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Other, Sitting ducks is the best show around, Swampwood, season 3 episode 1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 11:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97/pseuds/WeirdSweetPsychoNerd97</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a new girl in town or should I say bunny. Bill and Aldo made friend with a down-to-earth, stubborn, short-temper, country rabbit with a heart of gold named Beth. They came out on a rocky start, but later became great friend.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bev/Bill (Sitting Ducks), Bill and Aldo (Sitting Ducks)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sitting Ducks Season 3 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Indroduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>New Bunny in Town</p><p>(Disclaimer: I don’t own Sitting Ducks or it’s character, they belong to Michael Bedard. I do own Beth the Bunny.)</p><p>                      It was a normal day at the Decoy Café, Bill and Aldo were hanging out together like they usually do. They were at their usual booth, drinking their usual milkshakes.</p><p>                    “Boy, it’s sure is quiet today” said Aldo as he drinks his Milkshake. Bill nodded in agreement to his alligator companion. “You can say that again, pal.”</p><p>                     “It’s kind of nice, actually.” Smiled Bill as he sipped his drink. “No Gator attacks or Ed, Oly, and Waddle attempting another get-rich-quick-scheme, not even Raoul’s constant harassment. Yep nothing can ruin this day.”</p><p>                      Just as he said that, the café’s door chimed. The duo turned their attention to see who had enter the café. They couldn’t believe their eyes, it was a rabbit. Not just a rabbit, a female rabbit around Bill’s height and age with gray fur, buck-teeth, short white hair, and long ears. She was wearing a T-shirt and jeans that shows off her figure, big feet and a little cute cotton-tail. The most notable thing about her is a scowl on her face as she stomped over to the stools and took a seat. She was grumbling angrily to herself as she laid her head down on the counter.</p><p>                    “Wow a rabbit in Ducktown.” Aldo whisper to his friend in awe. “She must have moved here” Bill whisper back. “I think we should make her feel welcome here”</p><p>                    “Are you sure about that, little buddy. She looks like she woke up on the wrong side of the bed.” The alligator whisper in an uncertain tone. Bill gave him a determined look.</p><p>                    “Don’t be silly, Aldo.” Whisper the bow-tie duck “She probably looking for a friend.”<br/>
The girl bunny was looking through the menu, as Bill and Aldo walk up to her. Bill cleared his voiced to get her attention, when she turns around Aldo caught her attention.</p><p>                    “ALLAGATOR!!” screamed the female bunny as she threw her menu at Aldo’s snout. Aldo yelp in pain at that. Then she kicked him in the shin, which cause him to hold his injured shin up, which gave the rabbit a chance to sweep his other leg. This cause Aldo to land flat on his stomach. The bunny put her foot on Aldo’s back and held his arm behind his back. Holding him in place.</p><p>                   “Alright Pal, you pick the wrong day to mess with me!” growled the angry Bunny, who isn’t softening her grip.</p><p>                   “Ma’am, He’s harmless!” shouted Bill as he tries to calm the rabbit down. The female rabbit eyes widen at this. “Harmless?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Getting to know someone well and then go missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Getting to know someone well and then go missing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting to know someone well and then go missing</p><p>          “Yeah Bunny, what’s your problem?” groan Aldo in pain as he tries to get the feeling back in his arm.</p><p>          “My name isn’t Bunny, it’s Beth, Gator.” Stated Beth in a sharp tone as she got off the gator and dust herself off, before making her tone sharp. “You shouldn’t be sneaking up on people like that!”</p><p>           “That doesn’t give you give you the right to assault people like that and my name isn’t Gator, it’s Aldo.” The Gator resorted back, glaring at the Bunny. Bev came in before things get out of hand. She was holding a bag of ice for Aldo’s aching arms.</p><p>           “Alright everyone, there’s no need to fight.” Said Bev as she gives Aldo the ice bag. </p><p>           “And there is no need to cause any property damage.”</p><p>           “Sorry about that lady, I was having a horrible day.” Beth start to explain “Ever since I got to Ducktown, it had been a rough week for me. First, I moved to a crummy apartment where the landlord is meaner than a wet panther. The town folk here ain’t any better, they keep cooeing on how cute I am which is very offensive to me. It’s okay to for other rabbits to call another one cute, but another animal has that right to say that. That is why I can’t find a job here, because of that.” After she got done with her story, Bev have her a glass of water, Beth took a long gulp of it.</p><p>           “Thanks, Lady” said Beth as she set the glass down.</p><p>           “Please, call me Bev” smiled the female duck as she took the empty glass. “Everybody does.”</p><p>           Aldo place a hand on Beth and gave her a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry Beth, it will get better.”</p><p>          “Aldo, right.” Chimed in Bill “It will take some time for the people of Ducktown to get used to you, it took ever body in Ducktown the get used to Aldo and Fred.”</p><p>          “After they learn to respect me as a predator and a friend.” Added Aldo. Beth gave him a confused look. “It’s a long story.”</p><p>          Before Beth can respond, the café’s door chimed again. Beth turn around and see 3 ducks, one in a Hawaii shirt, one in a green beret and one that is short and pudgy. It was Ed, Oly and Waddles. They saw a female rabbit, what really caught their attention was a beat-up Aldo still holding an ice bag to his injuries.</p><p>         “Gee, Aldo.” Said Ed in his New York accent. “Did you get hit by a bus or something?”</p><p>         “Close.” Replied Aldo, as he pointed his thumb to the Rabbit girl next to him. This cause the ducks brother to burst out laughing, which anger the alligator.</p><p>         “You got beaten-up by a cute little bunny?” laughed Ed as he braced himself falling on the floor as he continues his laughing. Beth glared and gritted her teeth at Ed, she marches right up to him, grab him by the shirt so she can have him at eye level.</p><p>         “Listen here, Buster!” seethed the female bunny as talk. “I had been having a rough day and I don’t need a couple of morons belittling me like a lost chick, especially the one in a tacky shirt!”</p><p>        “Tacky?!?” exclaimed Ed as he got lose from the Rabbit “I’ll have you know, sister. That I got this shirt for free from a fancy store.”</p><p>        “You mean from their dumpster, Ed?” Waddle ask obviously in his childlike voice. This earn him a glare from his oldest brother </p><p>        “Quiet, Waddle. The grown up are talking.” Snapped Ed, which made Waddle look down in defeat, because he couldn’t counter it with a comeback.<br/>        “Who now Hippity-hop.” Said Oly in his beat-nik accent “No need to be hooping mad.”</p><p>        Oly burst into laughter after he said that and so did his brothers. Bev and Bill were scolding the brothers for their antic. Beth was spewing in rage, turning red in the face with anger, and steam going out of her ears in a cartoony way. She shoved the brothers out of the way and stomp right out of the exit.</p><p>        “Now look at what you guys done!” said bill in a scolding tone, he goes after Beth “Beth! Wait! Comeback! They didn’t mean it!”</p><p>         Beth was nowhere to be found, she couldn’t have gone that fast in a second. Could she?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Where could Beth be?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Gators and the Hare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>        “Where could she be?” said Bill franticly as he tries looking around for Beth through the streets. He asks some of the citizen if he seen a rabbit walking around lately, but they haven’t seen her. After a while of searching Bill took a seat at the edge of the sidewalk, he felt like giving up since he lost his new friend. Then Bill heard a familiar chuckling which made him uttered in despairing groan, it was Raoul who was flying down next to Bill.</p><p>        “What the matter, Senor Duke? Remembering that you still can’t fly.” Teased Raoul as he gave off his signature mean-spirited laugh.</p><p>        “Buzz off, Raoul! I’m not in the mood for your jokes!” snapped Bill, Raoul was taken aback from this since he never seen Bill this angry before.</p><p>        “Geez Senor Duke, who pluck your tail feather?” ask the Hispanic Crow “Your even as cranky as the bon-ney” That last statement made Bill earholes perk up in interest.</p><p>        “You saw Beth?” ask Bill in a hopeful tone.</p><p>        “That’s her name? Yes, I saw Senorita Bon-ney exit the decoy café and getting nabbed by a gator in the alleyway when she wasn’t paying attention.” Explained the crow</p><p>        “<strong>When was that!?!?</strong>” exclaimed Bill in a frantic tone, as he shook Raoul by the shoulders.</p><p>       “Hey, there’s no reason for rooghhoousing!” stated the snarky bird as he grabbed Bills hands, “That was a hoof an hour ago, but that Bon-ney was putting up a heck of a fight, before the gator got the chance to tie her up. It made wish I had popcorn with me.”</p><p>        “Then I’m not too late!” said Bill as he run back to the Decoy Café, leaving behind a confuse Raoul.</p><p>        “What gotten into, Mr. No-fly” he asks himself</p><hr/><p>         As soon as Bill got back to the Café, he told his friends what happen and came up with a plan to rescue Beth. But there was one problem.</p><p>       “Um, Bill. Don’t want to burst your bubble, but why are we going to rescue a rabbit that you just met.” Ask Ed, his brothers (mostly Oly) shook their head in agreement.</p><p>       “Because she’s a new comer like Aldo and Fred.” Stated Bill</p><p>       “Yeah, well I don’t see the reason for rescuing her. She seems to be capable of taking care of herself.” Argue Ed “If she could beat up Aldo, she can handle a gator or 2.” His brothers chuckled at the last part, which earned them a glared and growled from Aldo.</p><p>      “Even if that were true, she would still be out numbered. Beth is tied up good.” Explain Bill, then Bill got a determined look on his face “Now come on gang, let’s go rescue Beth!”</p><p>      The gang (minus Bev because she had to run the Café, also Bill doesn’t want her to get hurt) arrived at Swampwood through the Sewers, while Aldo go to town normally, so he could cover for his best friend and the duck brothers. Right as they got out of the sewers, they saw a gator carrying an angry-looking, bound and gagged Beth (who is still struggling against the bound) over his shoulder entering a butcher shop called “Ripple’s Meats and Splendor Butchery.”</p><p>      “That’s the new butcher shop that open up in town.” Aldo pointed out “It’s the hottest thing in Swampwood!” this earn him strange looks from his friends. “I only go there a few times to look around, honest!” The friendly alligator said in defense, reassuring them that he hasn’t resort back to his duck-eating ways.</p><p>      “Never mind that!” stated Bill trying to change the subject “How are we going to get him.” Clearly all four are ducks and wish not to be on today menu.</p><p>       “Leave that to me” said Aldo with confidence and a maneuver on his mind.</p><p>       Inside the shop, Ripple carried Beth in the backroom where other gator workers are handling the meats. They notice that their boss is all bruised up.</p><p>      “What happened to you, boss?” asked one of his worker</p><p>      “Yeah boss.” Said the second worker</p><p>      Ripple didn’t reply as he tosses the rabbit to the ground and she landed with a thud, Beth groan a little bit. Then she sits up a bit and started to try to break out of her bound and rant in anger, but to no luck.</p><p>      “Sweet boss, you captured a cute little bunny” said goon #1, this earn him a muffle growl from Beth and a glare.</p><p>      “Awwwww, is the wittle wabbit cwanky?” the 2nd goon said, this made Beth even more angry, as the goons walked closer to her with a menacing look in their eyes. Before they could do anything, they heard the service bell ring.</p><p>      “A customer!” stated Ripple, as he exits the backroom, before he left he gave his employees a stern look “Don’t do anything with her while I’m gone. Or else!”</p><p>      “We won’t let you down” They both said in unison, as they gave a salute</p><p>      “I doubt that” grumble the boss gator, as he slammed the door</p><p>      “Why does the boss think we’re a couple of screw-up.” Said the first gator as he leans on stacked boxes of meats, he clumsily fell backward on the stacks and knocking the boxes to the ground. Beth rolled her eyes at that and made a muffled snicker.</p><p>      Aldo was waiting behind the counter, as Ripple with a friendly smile on his face arrived. It was time for Aldo to put his plan into action.</p><p>     “Hello, sir. How may I help you?” ask Ripple in a pleasant tone, with a pleasant smile</p><p>     “Oh, I am just looking for the right kind of meat.” Stated Aldo</p><p>      “Let me just look in the back” reply the boss gator as he turned around to head to the back room.</p><p>      “No, that’s not necessary!” Said the friendly gator in a panic, not wanting the plan to be ruined “Could you show me the kind of meats you got here and tell me how you got them.”</p><p>       “Well most certainly” smiled the ego typical meat-eater “It’s always a pleasure to help a customer out.”</p><p>         As he helped Aldo out, Bill and the others are outside behind the butcher shop. Ed was looking through the window, standing on Oly shoulder, while he stands on Waddles shoulder.</p><p>       “Why am I always the bottom?” complained Waddle</p><p>       “At least you’re not in the middle?” stated annoyed Oly</p><p>      “Quit your yapping fellas or we going to get caught” scolded Ed, as he tries to look for Beth.</p><p>      “What do you see, Ed?” ask Bill from the bottom</p><p>      “I see two gators surrounding Beth and she is all tied up” described the New York duck.</p><p>      “Alright guys you know what to do” stated Bill as he was referring to the plan. Waddle had a worried look on his face</p><p>      “Do I have to?” he asked in a scared tone “What if those Gator capture me too?”</p><p>       “They won’t as long as you hide in the dumpster.” Explain Bill “And when we free Beth, she will help you deal with those gators.”</p><p>       “Okay, I’ll try my best.” Stated Waddle as he enters the backdoor where Beth is being held, getting the gators attention. As they started to chase Waddle around the Alleyway, the boys enter the backdoor to untie Beth.  </p><p>       “Thanks, fellas.” Said Beth as she took the gag off her mouth “I didn’t think you would come and get me, after the way I acted.”</p><p>       “We couldn’t just leave you to be eaten.” Bill started to explain as he helps Beth to her feet “We understand what is like to try to fit in.”</p><p>       “Hate to break up the sentimental moment, but Waddle is still being chased by gators.” Stated Ed, Beth pick up a piece of wood that was laying around the storage room.</p><p>        “Just leave them to me” The female rabbit stated with determination, as she padded her hands with the blunt object. “This is my payback to them for trying to eat me.”</p><p>      As soon as she left through the exit. Fight noises can be heard outside, the boys cringing at the sound and somehow feeling sorry for those gators. A moment later the fighting stop, Beth came back in with Waddle following behind her. Long story short, they bolted out of there and Aldo saw his cue and leave, leaving ripple looking confused and not knowing what happened.</p><p>(Sorry this took so long, had some personal issues to deal with.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you are a Sitting Ducks fan, please support this story.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>